The Love Triangle
by Let-Rarity-Find-Love
Summary: Rarity loves Celestia with all her heart, but so does Twilight. Who will win the affections of the princess?


"Might I ask why you just broke my friend's heart?" Twilight Sparkle said to her friend who appeared to be completely entranced by something else in the sky, Twilight angrily growled as she waved her hoof over Rarity's eyes in an attempt to get her attention.

"Hello, Equestria to Rarity, are you still in there." Twilight said as she continued to wave her hoof, this appeared to work as Rarity turned to her and gave her a slight glare.

"I'm terribly sorry, were you saying something?" Rarity asked her friend, twilight Sparkle glared at her friend who seemed blissfully unaware of the angry pony in front of her who had been attempting to get her attention. Twilight gave a heavy sigh before regaining her composure to attempt to talk to her friend.

"I just want to know why you completely embarrassed Spike earlier today?" Twilight asked her friend who appeared to be in danger of drifting away from Equestria once again. Twilight quickly waved her hoof in front of Rarity's face in an attempt to keep her mind from wandering, to little avail.

"RARITY!" Twilight screamed at her friend, who jumped in surprise. Twilight gave a chuckle at the display she was currently bearing witness to and Rarity gave her a glare that seemed to silence her almost immediately.

"Do you know how rude it is to yell someone's name for no apparent reason?" Rarity asked in her usual arrogant voice, Twilight groaned at her friend's response before attempting to continue her pseudo interrogation.

"Yes I do, I was just curious as to why you turned Spike down earlier." Twilight stated, and was pleased to note that Rarity's attention-span had apparently returned to normal as her eyes seemed to be plastered onto her friend. Rarity hung her head and blushed slightly before responding to her friend's question.

"I cannot bring myself to hold affections to your friend, since as of now my affections are reserved for another." Rarity explained to a confused Twilight who seemed slightly stunned by her revelation. Rarity hid her head from her friend in a poor attempt to hide the blush that had deepened upon her facial features which were normally devoid of all natural color.

"Who is it?" Twilight asked her friend who continued to blush as she started mumbling a supposed answer to her friend's question.

"Princess Celestia." Rarity mumbled at an amplitude that eluded her friend's ears.

"Could you repeat that?" Twilight asked her friend who continued her blush as she lifted her head and leaned a little closer to her friend.

"Princess Celestia." She whispered in her friend's ear, causing Twilight's face to redden. Partly from the fact that the name of Rarity's crush had brought thoughts into her head about her secret feelings toward the pony in question, and partly because of the jealousy those same thoughts brought to her toward the pony who had just whispered in her ear. As Rarity leaned away from Twilight and stared at her with pleading eyes that seemed to be begging for her opinion on her recent confession. As a result of this Twilight gave a sigh as she attempted to support her friend's apparent feelings toward the princess.

"How long have you felt this way?" Twilight asked her friend, who seemed to retreat even more into herself as she held her head in her arms as if shielding her eyes from the situation she had found herself in would somehow make it disappear.

"For an extremely long time, I think I developed a crush on her when I was just entering puberty and when I finally got a chance to meet her . . . " Rarity started to say before abruptly ending her sentence and staring at her hooves in embarrassment. While Twilight would have normally giggled or shown some display of amusement at the current display she found herself surprisingly silent. She knew now that her friend held strong feelings for the princess of Equestria, and while she normally would have taken such knowledge and used it to aid her friend in her struggle she found herself in the face of a moral dilemma. For similarly to her friend, she also held feelings for the sun princess.

"Can you help me?" Rarity asked, unknowingly saying the exact words Twilight did not want to hear. Twilight hesitated for a second as she looked into Rarity's desperate pleasing eyes as a moral dilemma raged inside her. Twilight swallowed hard as she answered her friend's question with what she believed was the answer that her longtime crush would give in a similar situation.

"Yes I will." Twilight answered, resulting in a joyous smile from Rarity that seemed to light up her entire face and almost seemed bright enough to illuminate the darkness that was currently forming within Twilight's heart.


End file.
